An Afternoon Out
by sandypenguin6
Summary: Sometimes there's really nothing better than wearing clothes you love on your birthday! Victuuri fluff! Oneshot (Happy Birthday, Yuuri!)


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI! :D In honour of our sweet and spicy katsudon's birthday (which is almost over) here's a little something I whipped up! This is what happens when you and your friend think up headcanons all day and you're looking for a distraction from the final assignments and projects you have to do! Victuuri is the best distraction! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuri never thought that an afternoon out could be so emotionally and physically taxing.

"Come on, slow poke! This store next!" Yuuri's arm felt like it was being wrenched out of its socket once again as his overly-enthusiastic boyfriend tugged him in the direction of another store in the crowded mall.

"Victor, can we please slow down a bit?" Yuuri gazed up at his silver-haired companion pleadingly, who unfortunately only had eyes for their next destination.

"Sorry, but no!" Yuuri begrudgingly thought that his tone of voice didn't seem sorry at all. Victor turned to give Yuuri a small smile and a wink, dispelling any annoyance the latter had previously harboured. "I have to make sure I find the perfect outfit for you to wear for the party tonight!"

 _Oh yeah...the party_ , Yuuri thought. _My party. My birthday party_. He was going along with the whole idea just to give everyone in his life a chance to offer their congratulations to him. What he actually wanted for his birthday was to just spend the whole day with Victor, which he did. The morning was very relaxing, mostly including the two just cuddling in Yuuri's room and, of course, eating some katsudon for lunch. Once the afternoon rolled around, however, Victor insisted they go out and shop for a special birthday outfit for Yuuri to wear to the party with all his family and friends, which is what they were currently doing. Yuuri was already carrying several bags filled with clothes, most of which Victor bought for himself. Not that Victor hadn't tried to buy Yuuri anything; it was just that none of the outfits seemed to appeal to him.

"Don't worry," Victor leaned in closer. "This can be the last store we shop at, okay?"

Yuuri nodded shyly before his affectionate coach quickly planted a small kiss on his nose, making Yuuri blush furiously.

"V-victor!" Yuuri's head was still spinning slightly as they entered the men's clothing store and Victor began piling item after item into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri knew that Victor was the type of person who got energized by shopping, but he just didn't seem to slow down at all. Yuuri, on the other hand, barely had the energy to care at this point whether he appeared to his party in a silk suit or just his pyjamas. The only reason he was going along with it at all was just to please Victor.

Victor was soon shoving Yuuri into a changing room with an armful of outfits. Yuuri heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Come out and show me the outfits you try on, okay? I want to see how beautiful you look in all the clothes I picked out!" Yuuri wondered how his face didn't stay permanently red due to all the shameless compliments his boyfriend was willing to shower him with.

He stuttered out a quick "o-okay!" and began trying on the outfits with renewed vigour. He never doubted that Victor had a good sense of style and fashion, but none of the things he picked out for Yuuri ever piqued his interest enough to buy. Even when he showed the first two to Victor the latter didn't seem extremely pleased, though assured Yuuri that he looked wonderful as usual.

Yuuri sighed as he entered the changing room again and picked up a simple-looking argyle sweater paired with some matching dress pants. After trying on the ensemble and examining himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile softly at his form. This was a more subtle look which he'd always favoured and felt comfortable in, and he also liked how the soft fabric of the sweater clung to his skin, seemingly enveloping him in a gently warmth. It reminded him of Victor's hugs.

Emerging slowly from the changing room with a shy smile on his face, Yuuri noticed Victor's expression soften when he saw him, a gentle grin settling on his features.

"You like this one, don't you?" Yuuri wondered how Victor could tell just within a few seconds whether Yuuri approved of the outfit or not, but nodded in response nonetheless.

"Mmhm. Do...do you like it?" Yuuri suddenly became bashful again, worried that this wasn't exactly the sort of look Victor had envisioned for his party outfit. It may have been too plain and simple...

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by Victor stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around him in a loving embrace. Yuuri couldn't help but raise his arms up to reciprocate the action, his heartbeat quickening as Victor rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Of course I do. I picked it out, didn't I?" Yuuri felt the vibrations of a chuckle rumble through Victor's chest. He sighed and rubbed Yuuri's back gently, the latter relaxing immediately in his arms. "You're so much more confident and happy wearing clothes you like. I noticed right away that you liked this outfit by the way you held yourself. If you're happy in an outfit then that makes me happy."

Yuuri's eyes widened, though Victor couldn't see them. Was he really that easy to read?

"Thank you..." Yuuri clung slightly to the back of Victor's jacket. "Shopping really was fun today."

Victor pulled away to give Yuuri a small smile. "My pleasure. Happy birthday, Yuuri." Victor looked around to make sure no one was watching before leaning in once again to give Yuuri a full kiss. Yuuri was so happy that he didn't even mind that they were in a technically public space. He was surprised, however, when Victor didn't pull away right away.

An intense blush colouring his cheeks, Yuuri carefully extracted himself from his boyfriend's kiss, giving him an incredulous look.

"Victor, we can't do this here..." Noticing a pout beginning to form on Victor's face, Yuuri smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Maybe we can continue this after the party."

Victor smirked back. "I'll take you up on that."

With Yuuri's new outfit chosen, Victor made his purchase and walked out into the chilly November air with Yuuri's hand firmly in his. Yuuri's newfound energy seemed to guide them both back to his place. Confidence in Victor's love and affection was the best present he could have asked for.


End file.
